Dead End Road
by mute maiden
Summary: Sunny's dad is a member of the Troupe, a group dedicated to destroying Division. When Sunny is sent on her first mission, she gets a bit attached to her subjects, whom she's meant to be training for the Troupe. Will it be the end of her? R&R, please!
1. Electricity

**CHAPTER 1**

Sunny leaned against the outer wall of _Threads & Buttons_, watching carefully those who entered. She knew Andrea got off work in half an hour; Actually, twenty minutes now. Time sure did pass quickly. People walked on the streets, but the alley on the side of the building was empty. Few noticed her there, pressed against the cool brick. The shade was relieving, too. Sunny sighed, watching a man go through the front door. There was a holler from within, and soon a few more voices joined the chorus. Anger filled the majority of the tones, but one stood out, fearful. Soon it quieted down, and, curious, Sunny edged around to the front of the store, looking in through the window.

Inside stood Andrea, her long blond hair draped over her face. It was hard to tell, but it seemed as if she were crying. Worried, Sunny stepped back as Andrea came rushing out the door, fifteen minutes early . She went racing down the street, disappearing into the crowd. "Dammit," Sunny cursed, setting off after her. Her hightop sneakers slapped the puddle-ridden ground as she sprinted down the sidewalk after Andrea. Finally the blond head came into view, but it wasn't moving as she'd expected it to be. Andrea was slumped on a bench outside a coffee shop, her face in her hands.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sunny slid onto the bench next to her. "Hey," she murmured passively. Andrea looked up, confused. Sunny stuck out a hand. "I'm Sunny. Call me Sun." Andrea stared at the hand nervously.

At last, she shook it gently, whispering, "Andrea." Sunny nodded.

"Yeah, Andrea. I know." Sunny answered casually. Andrea's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She stuttered, alarmed.

Sunny placed a hand on Andrea's shoulder. "Relax. It's all right. I'm like you." Andrea let out a gentle breath, then made a gesture with her eyebrows. Glancing around nervously, Sunny murmured, "Teleporter." Andrea gave a little gasp.

"Teleporter?" she whispered, stunned. "I've never met one. I'm a – "

"Weaver," Sunny interrupted. "I know."

Andrea shook her head in disbelief. "How in the world do you know so much about me?" She asked, her voice gaining volume, becoming more audible.

"I hang out at _Threads & Buttons_ a lot. Talked to some people. Some... people in charge. You know. People who know stuff." Sunny answered vaguely.

"No," Andrea argued, her voice still not sparking with much emotion. "I don't know. I want to know how you know." Her voice was a whisper again, and fierce.

"Alright," Sunny caved, "but not here. We'll go to my place." She stood, beckoning Andrea forward, and began to casually stroll down the street, past the shops and stores. She veered onto the sidewalk; Though there were no cars, it helped her blend in. She walked quickly, briskly, and resisted the urge to break into a run. She didn't look behind her, giving the impression that she and Andrea were not together, in case they were recognized and caught. As soon as she could, Sunny turned onto an alleyway, using the back roads as often as possible. At last she came to a door in a grimy alleyway, thrusting a key in the lock. She motioned Andrea to back up to the end of the alley. After taking a quick look inside, she let Andrea in.

It wasn't a house, an apartment, or a condo. It wasn't a pad, or any kind of living space. It was rundown, littered, and abandoned. Tucking the key into the breast pocket of her jacket, Sunny flicked on the light. "Electricity?" Andrea asked suspiciously. Sunny glared.

"I have my ways," she stated, and proceeded farther inside. The dim lightbulb in the main room cast its eerie rays over an old, ratty couch and a classic radio. Debris was scattered amidst the broken furniture. Sunny plopped down in a large armchair and patted the couch for Andrea. With a disgusted look, the young woman sat, facing Sunny.

"So Sunny," she began.

"Sun." Sunny corrected. "Never Sunny. Sun." She was firm.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Sun," she started over, "How do you know so much about my life, about me? To what extent had it been beyond the law? And what are you doing alone in this rundown apartment?"

"Actually, my dad lives here too," Sunny quipped, "I'm just not sure where he is at the moment. I haven't been stalking you, if that's what you mean. I got the Troupe to gather me some information. They want to help me. They're not a gruff as everyone says, you know. What do you think about the Troupe?" Sunny looked up at Andrea.

Her inquiries were met with a blank stare.

"You're kidding me! You don't know who the Troupe is? They're only the greatest team ever assembled to defeat Division! They're the best at everything. I've used them to obtain information about you-- and to recruit you."

"Recruit me?" Andrea's voice shook.

"Yes! Recruit you! We need you to fight with us, against Division! We haven't got a Weaver yet." Sunny was on a roll now. "Neither has the Troupe. We don't think Division's got one; You are few and far between." Sunny was calming down now, her voice normal once again. "You do know who Division is, don't you?"

Andrea looked up. "Of course. What do you think I am, stupid?" Her words may have seemed harsh but her tone brought them softly and securely. Calmly, even. She never seemed to rise above firm, Sunny noticed. She was always gentle, and perhaps a bit shy.

"Of course not." Sunny smiled. "Now, let's see what you can do. We'll get you to the training course– they've got a Weavers' section that's gathering dust." she pulled Andrea by the hand, but she refused.

"I need to rest. I'm tired." She insisted. Sunny shrugged. "Suit yourself," she muttered. "Bedroom's just down the hall. My bed is the navy one, on the left. Or you can have the couch. You should take the bed, though. I won't be sleeping."

Andrea went down the hall, mumbling, "Thanks," Soon she was gone, most likely collapsed on the bed. Sighing, Sunny plopped on the couch and switched on the radio, tuning in to a news station. Now all she could do was wait for Andrea to wake up. Andrea was her task, and if she didn't complete it correctly, then... well, she might never become on of the Troupe.

_AuThOr NoTeS:  
_  
**Hey, this is my first Push Fanfiction. Before Push (the movie) came out, I had an idea for something sort of along the lines of it. This is my way of sort of merging those two together, and whalaa, here comes my little story. I've made up my own types of powers for some of them, so if you want to give me an idea on how to improve one of their gifts or even just a flat out idea, then you will most certainly be credited and earn my uber-gratitude.**


	2. Spiders

CHAPTER2

Sunny was startled awake when Andrea shook her. She shot upright, shaking the last traces of slumber off quickly. Andrea peered at her through still-drowsy eyes. "Alright, Sunny," she mumbled. "I'm ready to go." She shuffled towards the door, and Sunny followed.

"Maybe I should lead," Sunny suggested when Andrea got to the door. Nodding, the girl stepped back. Sunny slid past her, opening the door and rushing onto the street. She motioned with her hand behind her back, warning Andrea to stay a few feet behind at all times. She made her way through the crowd –thinning now –briskly, stepping knowingly and with purpose.

The walk was a long one. At long last, the two girls came to a large office building in the higher end of town. Sunny entered the lobby casually, calling out to the security guard, "Hey, Frank." She turned, walking backwards, and told Andrea, "You can join me now." Andrea did so, and, turning back around, Sunny stepped into an elevator, taking them up to the seventh floor.

Looking around, Andrea whispered, "This is really the base for your big secret group?" Her voice was suspicious and disbelieving. Sunny snorted.

"What were you expecting? An abandoned mental institution?" She didn't bother to keep her voice down. Andrea didn't respond, but Sunny assumed the answer was '_yes'_. Finding the office she wanted, Sunny knocked before entering. "Hello?" She looked around, then asked the lady behind the desk, "Hey, Laura, have you seen my dad?"

"Yes, in fact, I have. He's just in the conference room. He'll be out in a moment, Sun." Laura smiled.

Sunny noticed Andrea examining the room and grinned. "Pretty normal, eh?" Andrea nodded silently. "Well, if Division wants to run a big fancy corporation, we can, too." She informed, then plopped down in a chair. Andrea hesitated, then settled into the chair beside Sunny's.

After a good ten minutes of waiting, two men and a woman came bustling out of the conference room down the hall. Sunny instantly recognized her dad. He looked down at her. "Sun?" He asked. "Didn't expect you back so early." He patted her on the head, then caught sight of Andrea. "Ah, and you must be the infamous Andrea." He stuck his hand out, and she shook it. "Nice to finally meet you, Andrea. I'm Steven, Sunny's father."

Andrea sighed. "Geez, you guys sure did your research." She muttered, standing after Sunny.

Everyone in the room chuckled, and Andrea blushed. Sunny nudged her, laughing. Steven set off down the hall, and the two girls followed him. They were soon in a nondescript room with white walls and soft carpet. There were three standard folding tables within it; on the far side of the room, one with three people gathered round. In the center, two parallell tables-- one empty, one on top of which was a man.

All in the room looked expectantly at Andrea. Nervous with so many eyes on her, she whispered to Sunny, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Your thing."

"What thing? I have a thing now?"

"Do your Weaver thing."

"But I have to be asleep!"

"So go to sleep. I sware, you are the most ignorant--"

A woman in a black suit looked up from her table. "Is there a problem, girls?"

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes._"

"Sunny! There is no problem. Right?"

Now a man looked up. "What's going on?" He asked in a sort of take-charge tone.

The woman turned to him. "There seems to be some sort of problem."

The man looked at Andrea quizzically. "What is the problem?"

Andrea gulped. "There is no problem, sir." She looked back at Sunny, who gestured to the empty table. "But I just woke up!" She said, whispering again.

Sunny simply pushed her towards the table. With a sigh, Andrea climbed atop it-- not without wobbling-- and soon she lay there, closing her eyes. A screaming silence of about thirty minutes ensued, during which time Sunny fidgeted and twitched and perspired. Doubts ran through her mind, and she wondered if Andrea would be good enough, or if she would have to retrieve the other prospect also. Quite frequently her eyes darted to the doorknob, but she knew if she left she wouldn't be able to handle the suspense.

Eventually Andrea's breathing evened out, and a calm peace settled over the room. Sweeping her gaze across the room, Sunny swore she saw movement from the man. And watching closer, she saw his hand twitch, once, twice and again. Then began the contortion of his face, and the squinting of his eyes, and the moaning, and then he sat upright with a jolt, screaming bloody murder.

Andrea turned in her sleep. the man panted, and sweat poured over his face. He grasped his skull tightly shaking his head. Andrea's eyes opened as he was being escorted out of the room, and Sunny instantly approached her.

"What did you do to him?" She asked, apalled.

"I... I'm not exactly sure. There were spiders, and the Grim Reaper. We were... in a cave. On the ocean. And the spiders, and..." She shook her head. "It was just a nightmare. But I guess I hit his weak spot."

Sunny was ready to respond, but was pushed out of the way by the Mr. Take-Charge, who grinned widely at Andrea. "Fantastic work, love." he boomed, and clapped a hand on her shoulder. His lady assistant smiled politely, but her eyes flashed when she looked at Sunny. Sunny glared, then turned and strutted out the open door. Soon after, Andrea came, still attempting to shake Mr. Take-Charge.

"Hey!" She called to Sunny, who was pointlessly meandering down the endless hallway. "Wait up, Sun!"

Sunny didn't turn around. Here she was again, having retrieved a successful prospect, and still getting no credit for it.

She wasn't in the mood for a chat.

_AUTHOR NOTES:_

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**superstarAlpha, for helping me define a true Weaver.**

_**For those who want to know, the definition of a Weaver:**_

_A Weaver is one with special abilities to create dreams. In order for this to happen, they must be asleep, or, to put it in more relatable terms, in a self-induced coma. They can then control dreams of another, or even transfer one of their memories to the recipient through a dreams. The latter is only for the more advanced. However, they cannot send visions. The recipient must also be asleep in order to recieve the dream._

**If you have any more questions, comment or PM me! I'm always happy to answer. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, and it's taken awhile, but I've just moved and things've been hectic. Promise to get more up soon!**


End file.
